Your Name
by cute voodoo
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. I don't wanna meet new people, though I don't know why. I still hate you a lot, and our encounter was like destiny. But, now we've turned from lovers to strangers. You left me but your scent still lingers. RnR please. Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

_I know your name._

_I know your age._

_I know your family._

_I know everything about you._

.

.

Aku selalu dapat melihatnya disana. Duduk diam, menatap entah kemana arah pandangnya dengan mata sayunya yang memikat itu.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon ek tua itu, atau duduk di ayunan kayu kecil dengan angin semilir yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya sama sekali, walaupun aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Ia begitu menarik dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang bersinar di bawah terpaan sinar matahari.

Aku pernah bertaruh pada temanku untuk berbicara padanya.

Hoseok, temanku kalah dalam taruhan itu. Pada akhirnya, ia menghampiri lelaki itu dan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku melihatmu setiap hari di taman ini."

"Aku menunggu."

"Menunggu?"

"Menunggunya."

"Ngg, baiklah. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Ku rasa kita tidak perlu tahu namamu, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, kita bisa menjaga perasaan masing-masing dari diri kita sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memberitahukan namaku...untuknya."

Hoseok berlalu dari lelaki itu dengan perpisahan yang canggung. Lalu ia datang menghampiriku kembali, dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu. Yang aku tahu, lelaki manis itu menunggu seseorang yang begitu ia sukai.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika aku sedang berlatih skateboard seperti hari-hari biasanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Hujan turun begitu deras dengan tiba-tiba, dengan langit yang begitu gelap menakutkan dan juga kilat yang mewarnai awan yang begitu pekat itu.

Aku melihatnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari lelaki itu. Ia hanya diam, dengan kepalanya yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan tanpa mempedulikan tetesan hujan yang begitu deras menghantam.

"Hoseok! Bawa skateboardku, aku akan menyusul!" Ucapku pada Hoseok, dan melemparkan papan luncur kesayanganku itu padanya.

Walau Hoseok tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan, namun ia tetap menurutinya. Hoseok segera berlari keluar dari taman, dan berteduh di depan kedai ramen yang tutup.

Sedangkan aku memilih untuk berlari menghampirinya yang masih setia duduk di bawah pohon ek tua. Tetap dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini hujan!"

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya padaku, dan kami bertatapan. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertatapan. Aku memandang netra memikat itu. Ada suatu pancaran yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dari pandangan sayunya.

"Aku menyukai hujan." Jawabnya sangat pelan tertutup suara deras air.

"Kau bisa sakit!"

Pada akhirnya, entah keberanian darimana. Aku menggendongnya dari tempat duduknya semula. Berlari melintasi taman, dengan hujan deras sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Namaku Min Yoongi."

…

**TBC or END?**

Hello~ voodoo bawain prolog nih'-') kira-kira ada yang tertarik gak? Voodoo mau liat reviewnya aja dulu~ kkk~ kalo cuma dikit yang berminat…nanti liat aja deh pokoknya! Kkk~

Sampai sini aja dulu ya'-')/ pai-pai~~

Mind to review, fav and follow my story, please?

**cute voodoo **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ia seperti memililki daya magnet." **

"**Maksudmu, kau tertarik dengannya?"**

"**Kurasa."**

"**Kau gila! Bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya!"**

**JiminxYoongi | boy x boy | chapter | other members appear!**

**Do not plagiarize**

**.**

**Why you don't use your imagination?**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Bagi Jimin, bermain skateboard sudah menjadi salah satu bagian hidupnya. Kemana ia pergi, sebisa mungkin ia akan membawa papan luncur bergambar dan bertuliskan namanya itu. Seperti sore ini, ia sudah berjanji dengan salah satu teman lamanya, Jung Hoseok. Mereka berdua akan berlatih skateboar di taman kota di bagian timur dari taman itu, yang cukup sepi. Kebetulan, hanya bagian daerah taman itu saja yang dibuatkan khusus untuk lapangan semen yang cocok untuk berlatih skateboard.

Hoseok segera saja berdiri dari posisi duduknya di pinggir lapangan, ketika mendengar suara Jimin memanggilnya dari kejauhan yang sudah berlari-lari dengan tangannya yang membawa papan luncur.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Jimin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, dan meminum air mineral dingin yang sudah dibelikan oleh Hoseok sebelumnya.

"Lima belas menit."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, kita akan kembali memulainya darimana?" tanya Jimin setelah meletakkan kembali botol air mineral itu.

"Flip?"

"Ya Tuhan, Jung Hoseok. Sudah berapa kali kita melakukan gaya itu, huh?"

"Kau bisa lihat? Di lapangan ini bahkan tidak dibuat tanjakan atau tempat kita untuk meloncat, dan melakukan berbagai macam gaya." Keduanya menatap ke seluruh lapangan. Mengedarkan pandangan mereka, dan benar saja, semuanya hanya lapangan beralaskan semen.

Jimin berdecak. "Kau memilih tempat yang salah Jung Hoseok." Hoseok mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Kau tahu? Saat aku di Amerika, banyak sekali tempat-tempat untuk berlatih skateboard."

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu, memang baru saja kembali dari Amerika satu minggu yang lalu, setelah meninggalkan Korea selama dua belas tahun. Hoseok memukul kepala teman lamanya itu.

"Jangan menyamakan Korea dengan Amerika!"

"Ouch!" Jimin meringgis menatap Hoseok kesal. "Aku hanya memberitahu!"

Keduanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jimin masih sibuk dengan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut karena pukulan Hoseok yang cukup keras. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, ia memang baru pertama kali ke taman ini. Tidak begitu ramai. Bisa dikatakan sepi.

Matanya membulat, sedikit terkejut, ketika mendapati seorang lelaki dengan kaus putih polos dan celana jins berwarna hitam pekat, duduk di bawah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon ek tua besar yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Astaga!" pekik Jimin kecil.

"Ada apa?" Hoseok segera saja menoleh pada Jimin, dan mengikuti arah jemari telunjuk Jimin. "Oh, dia."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jimin, masih dengan matanya menatap lelaki dengan pandangan kosong itu.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia sudah seperti itu mungkin sejak lama. Bahkan saat aku menemukan tempat ini bersama Taehyung dua tahun yang lalu, ia sudah duduk diam disana. Jika tidak ada di bawah pohon ek, ia akan duduk di ayunan kayu itu. setiap hari."

"Setiap hari?"

"Maksudku, setiap kami berlatih."

"Berapa kali dalam seminggu?"

"Hampir setiap hari."

.

.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang, pada lelaki yang baru saja ia temui tadi sore.

Mata sayunya, rambutnya yang tertiup angin, bibir pinknya yang sedikit pucat, kulit putihnya yang pucat, dan pandangan kosong itu.

"Ah!" kepala Jimin tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di kepalanya, yang datang begitu saja.

Ia bahkan memukuli kepalanya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang dari kepalanya. "Sial!" desisnya. Rasa sakit itu menghantarkan dirinya, untuk berpikir mencoba tidur agar rasa sakitnya hilang. "Tidur akan lebih baik."

.

.

"Jimin! Hoseok sudah datang, Sayang!" suara teriakan Ibunya segera membuat Jimin berlari dengan tergesa, menyambar jaket dan papan luncurnya untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Dimana, Hoseok sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Ayo!" ajak Jimin segera. "Ibu! Kami pergi dulu!" Jimin berteriak cukup keras, agar Ibunya yang berada di dapur dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Taehyung mana? Tidak ikut?"

Hoseok melemparkan ponselnya ke atas dashboard mobil milik Jimin. "Tidak. Ia bilang hari ini ia akan ada kencan."

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Jadi, Taehyung sudah mendapatkan seorang pujaan hati? Begitu?"

"Begitulah."

"Jim, kurasa kita belum bisa mengganti tempat latihan kita. Aku belum menemukan lagi dimana tempat untuk berlatih skateboard."

"Ya, mau bagaimana? Mungkin saja kita dapat membuat rintangan-rintangan kecil disana menggunakan benda-benda yang ada di sekitar?"

"Mungkin."

Jimin memarkirkan mobil hitamnya ke area parkir khusus pengunjung taman. Keduanya harus berjalan beberapa meter, untuk memasuki area taman bagian luar yang kedua. Jimin segera saja mengedarkan pandangannya, dan benar saja.

Pemuda manis itu sudah duduk di bawah pohon ek tua, dengan tatapan kosongnya melalui matanya yang sayu. Mengisyaratkan kesenduan yang begitu dalam dan sulit dipahami.

"Kau lihat, bukan? Ia sudah ada disana. Bahkan lebih dulu dari kita."

"Mungkin ia memang senang untuk duduk disana?"

"Entah."

.

Jujur saja, Jimin tidak benar-benar fokus pada latihannya. Sesekali matanya melirik lelaki tersebut, yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Jimin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya lelaki itu bisa duduk diam disana, tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, dan hanya bergerak sesekali saja.

Setelah lelah berlatih, Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di atas lapangan semen itu. ia membuka botol air mineral miliknya. "Antara kau dan Taehyung, siapa yang sudah berbicara dengannya? Siapa namanya?"

"Kau gila, Park Jimin? Satupun dari kami tidak ada pernah yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Sungguh. Lagipula, untuk apa menanyakannya?"

"Tidak." Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui namanya saja."

.

.

Ini sudah bulan kelima Jimin berlatih cukup rutin di taman itu, selama cuaca masih memungkinkan dirinya untuk berlatih, walaupun terkadang ia berlatih sendirian, tanpa siapapun yang menemani, kecuali lelaki manis yang duduk dalam diam seperti patung.

Jimin tidak mengerti dengan lelaki itu. Apa sebenarnya lelaki itu memiliki gangguan kejiwaan sehingga ia hanya bisa berlaku seperti itu? Bukankah melakukan semua hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja? Bagi Jimin, lelaki itu memiliki pesona tersendiri yang berhasil menangkapnya dan sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu.

Seperti hari ini, Jimin berlatih sendirian setelah sepulang dari kuliahnya, karena Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah memiliki janji dengan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Jimin menenteng masuk papan luncurnya, matanya menangkap lelaki itu sudah duduk diam disana. Dengan kaus putih bersih polos, dan celana denim biru gelap.

Jimin pernah berpikir untuk menghampiri lelaki itu, dan berbicara dengannya. Namun, Jimin selalu mengurungkan niatannya itu. Ia pikir, mungkin waktunya belum tepat untuk berbicara dengan lelaki manis yang berhasil menjeratnya itu.

Lelaki itu melakukan pemanasan sebentar, sebelum memulai permainannya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah lelaki yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Dan sama juga seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Jimin selalu berpikir. Apa yang membuat lelaki itu begitu menarik?

.

.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, bisa saja menjadi mungkin.

Dan,

Sesuatu yang mungkin, bisa saja menjadi tidak mungkin.

Mata kecil lelaki itu, menatap kertas lusuh yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Kertas itu selalu ia baca setiap saat. Karena, memang hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi di dunia ini, dan itu sudah tertulis semua di atas kertas lusuh itu.

Pelupuk matanya menampung air mata yang siap meluncur jatuh kapan saja. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk menahannya, daripada untuk berkedip dan menjatuhkan air mata itu dan membasahi pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

.

Jimin menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Perutnya benar-benar sangat lapar. Sebelum ia pergi melewati ruang tamu, matanya menangkap beberapa tumpuk album foto yang tertutup, dan beberapa album lainnya terbuka. Ia berpikir, mungkin Ibunya sedang merapikan foto-foto, dan album keluarganya.

Ia sedikit tertarik dengan semua foto-foto yang ada di dalam album. Ia mencari keberadaan Ibunya, dan mendapati jika wanita paruh baya itu sedang berbincang dengan tetangga mereka di depan rumah.

Jimin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dan mengambil salah satu album yang terbuka disana. Menatap foto laki-laki kecil dengan pipi yang begitu besar. Jimin tertawa. Itu dirinya saat masih kecil. Ia kembali tertawa, melihat semua foto-fotonya semasa kecil.

Tangannya kini sudah mengambil album yang kesepuluh dari atas meja. Ia melupakan rasa laparnya, dan Nyonya Park masih saja berbincang dengan tetangganya di depan rumah, tanpa berniat masuk ke dalam.

Matanya dengan serius, menatapi foto-foto yang ada di album tersebut. tidak ada foto Jimin sendirian disana. Foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu, menunjukkan dirinya bersama teman-teman semasa kecilnya. Ia bahkan mendapati fotonya bersama kedua sahabat karibnya, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sedang bermain di kolam renang plastik.

Di beberapa lembar terakhir, Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Beberapa foto di album itu hilang. Dan pada lembar terakhir, di bagian belakang. Ada fotonya bersama seorang anak laki-laki kecil asing yang sedang berpelukan dengan erat, menatap ke arah kamera dengan senyum yang begitu lebar.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

.

.

TBC

Siapa yang nunggu chapter pertama?! Angkat keteknya yo! Voodoo gamau banyak cingcong dulu nih~ terima kasih banyak yang udah review, fav and follow buat prolog Your Name. review kalian bener-benar bikin saya bersemangat:D. oh ya, jangan panggil saya 'thor' dong, gue kan bukan superhero yang bawa-bawa palu raksasa itu-_-). Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review dengan kalimat paling mainstream di dunia, yaitu 'lanjukan' ya, masih mendinglah daripada siders.

Ok! See you in chapter two! Mind to review, fav, and follow? Don't be a siders, please^^)/

**cute voodoo and phylindan **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kenangan?"**

"**Kenangan?"**

"**Hmm."**

"**Rentetan peristiwa menyedihkan?"**

**.**

**JiminxYoongi | boy x boy | chapter | other members appear!**

**Do not plagiarize**

**.**

**Why you don't use your imagination?**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh dengan lupa menyalakan alarm di jam beker besarnya. Ia terlambat bangun! Ia harus memulai kelas kuliah pukul delapan pagi, dan ia bangun baru saja lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Eomma!" teriak lelaki bermarga Park itu. Ia baru saja ingin menyalahkan Ibunya, sampai beberapa saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Astaga! Eomma sedang ke Busan bersama Appa!" Ia menepuk keningnya sendiri begitu keras. Kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, saat ini, ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus disalahkan. Ini memang salahnya juga karena bermain game komputer hingga larut malam. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sudah terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kampusnya. "Lebih baik aku kembali tidur."

Baru saja beberapa detik ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ia membukanya kembali. Ia menuruni ranjangnya, dan berlari ke balkon kamarnya. Menatap ke seluruh lahan yang cukup luas untuk taman belakang rumahnya itu. Menatapi semua bunga-bunga hias yang ditanami Ibunya begitu banyak dan rapi. Sangat cantik di mata Jimin.

"Lebih baik aku menyiram tanaman."

.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu, masih setia tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Selalu seperti ini selama hampir dua belas tahun. Tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak. Semua pikirannya kacau balau. Hancur, dan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengobati semuanya. Ia ingin menangis, namun baginya percuma.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan netra lembut dan sendu yang menatap ke arah tembok di sisi ranjangnya. Menatap gambar bunga matahari yang begitu besar, dan gambar dua orang anak laki-laki yang saling berpegangan tangan yang berantakan. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Hanya itu yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa saat.

.

Jimin menyirami seluruh tanaman milik Ibunya itu dengan begitu antusias. Sesekali ia bersiul dan menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Sampai akhirnya, ia sampai di deretan bunga terakhir yang sejajar dengan balkon kamarnya. Bunga matahari.

Ia memandangi bunga itu, lalu memandangi matahari yang saat ini sedang menyiramkan cahayanya ke atas permukaan bumi. Jimin melakukan itu beberapa kali. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin pada sekumpulan bunga-bunga matahari itu. Ia berjongkok, dan memandangi mereka dengan penuh arti. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi.

Kepalanya berdenyut sekali lagi, dan kali ini denyutan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. "Argh!" Jimin memegangi kepalanya. Ia melempar selang air yang sebelumnya ada di tangannya itu ke tanah. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya yang ia pakai dan berlari dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia benar-benar butuh obat pereda rasa nyeri.

.

.

_**Jika cinta itu begitu rumit,**_

_**Kenapa Tuhan tega untuk menciptakannya?**_

_**Jika cinta itu ada karena kerumitan,**_

_**Apa cinta yang kau berikan padaku harus serumit ini?**_

Mata Jimin bergerak mengikuti tulisan yang begitu rapi tertata di atas kertas putih itu. "Park Jimin!" Jimin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah novel berjudul 'Sweet Promises' ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Hoseok berlari dan segera menghampiri Jimin yang duduk sendirian di meja kafetaria kampus mereka. "Kau sendirian saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Tangan Jimin bergerak untuk menutup novel yang ada di tangannya itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"Novel? Kau membaca novel?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menghentikan tangannya yang semula akan memasukkan novel bersampul putih polos dengan tulisan hitam itu. Ia mengangguk, dan memberikannya pada Hoseok. "Kau ingin membacanya juga? Tapi aku belum selesai."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak berminat untuk membaca novel. Terlalu dramatis. Kau seperti Nuna ku saja. Bahkan, hampir setengah isi kamarnya dipenuhi novel-novel!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pikir, sikap Hoseok sudah terlalu berlebihan menanggapi novel sebagai bahan bacaan. "Kau berlebihan, kau tahu? Kau memandang seperti novel itu adalah sebuah dosa dan kesalahan besar kau tahu?"

"Memang."

"Hiperbolis sekali. Lagipula, Hana-Nuna itu penulis novel, bodoh! Kau melupakan tentang pekerjaannya."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Ya, aku tahu dia memang penulis novel. Hidupnya begitu dramatis. Terlalu mendrama dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang segera saja ia tulis di atas lembaran-lembaran di laptop miliknya."

"Kupikir kau yang terlalu mendrama." Jimin meneguk kopi kalengnya. Hoseok menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Ya, kau bahkan tidak sadar jika kau sudah terlalu banyak hidup berdrama. Katakan saja jika kau sudah menyukai, ah salah, mencintai seorang anak alien bernama Kim Taehyung!" Jimin tertawa.

"Sialan! Itu bukan drama!"

"Bukan? Lalu apa? Menyedihkan sekali!" Jimin kembali tertawa. Ia bahkan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya, jika saja ia tidak mengingat semua perjuangan temannya itu untuk memberitahu Taehyung jika Hoseok menyukainya. "Oh astaga, perutku sakit sekali!" ucap Jimin, sebelum kembali tertawa kecil dan mulai meredakan tawanya sedikit.

"Tertawa saja sampai kau mati, bodoh. Kau benar-benar bukan temanku." Jawab Hoseok kesal. Matanya melirik ke arah novel milik Jimin yang masih ada di atas meja. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil buku tersebut. "Sweet Promises?"

"Yeah. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan novel itu?"

Wajah Hoseok nampak berpikir sebentar. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Sepertinya Hana-Nuna memiliki novel seperti ini juga." Tangannya membolak-balikkan novel yang berisi seratus lima puluh halaman itu.

"Tentu saja. Siapa saja dapat memiliki novel ini. Kau ingin mencoba guyonan baru, huh?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak semua orang dapat memiliki novel ini. Kau salah satu yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan novel ini."

"Maksudmu? Aku diberikan oleh sepupuku yang ada di Ilsan dua bulan yang lalu."

"Hana-Nuna memberitahuku, jika sang pengarang hanya menginginkan novel ini dicetak tiga belas ekslempar. Kalau begitu, kau beruntung. Novel ini cetakan tahun lalu."

"Apa? Tiga belas ekslempar?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Hana-Nuna salah satu yang mendapatkannya, karena ia yang membantu sang pengarang untuk menulis novel ini. Lagipula, di bagian belakang novel ini, ia memberitahukannya."

Dengan cepat, Jimin menyambar kembali novelnya. Dan membuka halaman terakhir.

_**Karena aku menyukainya,**_

_**Karena aku mencintainya,**_

_**Karena aku menyayanginya.**_

_**Aku berterimakasih pada Ibunya, yang sudah melahirkannya dengan senyum yang begitu mempesona dan mampu membuatku terjerat dalam pesonanya. Dan aku sulit terlepas dari itu semua.**_

_**Karena aku begitu menyukai bagaimana cara tawanya,**_

_**Karena aku begitu mencintai suaranya yang menenangkanku,**_

_**Karena aku begitu menyayangi apapun segala tentang dirinya.**_

_**Dan semua itu harus hilang begitu saja. Namun tidak dengan perasaan ini.**_

_**Karena ia datang ke dunia ini pada tanggal tiga belas, dan aku begitu mencintainya. Aku hanya mencetak novel yang begitu menyedihkan ini ke dalam tiga belas ekslempar. Disaat semua orang menganggap tiga belas begitu angker. Bagiku tidak, angka tiga belas justru begitu indah bagiku. Terima kasih untuk semua. Siapapun tiga belas orang yang berhasil mendapatkan buku ini, aku sangat berterimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membacanya.**_

_**Dan untukmu, aku harap kau membacanya, walau aku tidak tahu kau berada dimana, berada di waktu seperti apa, aku harap kau masih sama seperti dulu.**_

Entah mengapa, dada Jimin terasa begitu sesak saat membaca serentetan tulisan yang ada di halaman terakhir itu. Ia ingin menangis, namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa. Hoseok memanggil-manggil Jimin. Namun, Jimin mengabaikan semua itu, semua suara yang ada di sekitarnya seakan-akan menghilang dan hanya ada suara tawa yang begitu ceria di pendengarannya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

Hoseok panik saat melihat Jimin yang begitu kesakitan. "Jimin! Ya! Park Jimin! Jangan bercanda! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Hoseok berdiri, dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Jim, tolong jangan membuatku panik. Aku tidak benar-benar menginginkanmu mati! Sungguh!" Hoseok semakin panik. Beberapa orang memperhatikan keduanya.

Jimin mencengkram untaian surai hitam miliknya saat sebuah suara sendu tangis milik seseorang terdengar di pendengarannya. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara-suara itu, namun itu begitu menyakitkan baginya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini, Jimin dan yang lainnya tidak berlatih skateboard karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan. Dan akhirnya, hari ini, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berlatih lagi.

"Taehyung tidak bisa berlatih?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Lagi?"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk kembali. "Biarkan saja. Ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya itu."

Jimin menyeringai kecil, seraya tangannya mengikat tali sepatunya. "Pembohong."

Hoseok mendongak, dan menatap Jimin. "Jangan memulainya, Park Jimin. Aku sedang malas membahasnya."

Tangan Jimin menepuk pundak temannya itu dengan cukup keras. Membuat Hoseok meringis kesal, menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari pundaknya. "Park Sialan!" Carci Hoseok. "Aku memang tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Oke, oke. Tidak perlu marah padaku, Jung. Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya berusaha melupakannya." Sahut Hoseok pelan.

Mata Jimin memandang Hoseok dari samping dengan sedikit kasihan. Seandainya Taehyung tahu bagaimana perjuangan Hoseok selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan lelaki aneh itu. Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit sore yang cerah. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada sosok lelaki manis berkulit pucat yang ada di taman.

.

Hoseok menertawai Jimin, ketika lelaki itu terjatuh karena terjungkal kakinya sendiri saat melakukan gaya yang paling mudah. "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya di sela suara tawanya.

Jimin mendengus kesal, dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas lapangan semen itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap langit yang tiba-tiba saja begitu gelap, menghalangi matahari yang sebelumnya sangat terik. "Sepertinya ini akan jadi hujan pertama di musim panas ini." Gumam Jimin.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam, dan mengangguk setuju. Ia ikut mendongak, menatap langit yang mendung dengan awan-awan hitam yang terjajar rapi seperti karpet bulu yang begitu panjang, lebar dan rapi.

"Pulang?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin berlatih sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya kembali berlatih, dan menghiraukan gerimis yang begitu tipis menerpa mereka. Sampai lima belas menit kemudian, hujan deras turun tiba-tiba. Mereka segera saja dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan semua peralatan mereka. Jimin menoleh ke belakang, ia masih menatap lelaki itu duduk diam di tempatnya. Menghiraukan terpaan air hujan yang begitu keras menghantam.

.

Ketiganya masih diam di dalam mobil milik Jimin. Tubuh ketiganya basah, terlebih Jimin dan Yoongi, lelaki yang pada akhirnya mengatakan namanya pada Jimin.

Tubuh Yoongi menggigil. Lelaki itu memang tidak tahan dengan dingin. Jimin meliriknya dari kaca spion tengah. Ia ingat, jika di bagian belakang mobilnya ada kotak P3K dan selimut, serta handuk juga kaus bersih. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan pindah ke belakang. Ia segera mengambil semuanya yang ia butuhkan.

Yoongi masih sibuk memeluki dirinya, untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menerpa. "Hoseok, jalankan saja mobilnya. Kita ke rumahmu, aku harus mengantarnya pulang."

Hoseok tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan menyalakan mobil Jimin menuju jalan ke rumahnya.

"Buka bajumu, ini pakai bajuku dan handuk. Serta kantung penghangat ini." Jimin menyerahkan semuanya ke hadapan Yoongi. Lelaki itu hanya diam, tidak bergeming. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang salah?"

Mata lelaki itu menatap mata milik Jimin lurus. Seakan-akan mencoba untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Jimin. Namun, Jimin tidak dapat menangkapnya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut kembali.

Ketika mobil milik Jimin berhenti karena sesuatu di depan mobil mereka, Yoongi dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Jimin dan berlari keluar.

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Jimin, namun lelaki itu hanya diam saja. Membiarkan pintu mobilnya terbuka dan menampilkan tetesan air hujan yang menerpa aspal begitu keras.

"Jim—"

"Biarkan."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Gimana? Feelnya masih tetep enggak dapet? Lah emang saya ga bisa bikin kaya gitu -3-) maklum, masih amatiran~. Ada yang bisa nebak selanjutnya gimana? Kkk~. Saya gatau, ini bakal jadi chapter yang terakhir saya update apa enggak, dikarenakan voodoo harus fokus UN ;_; voodoo bentar lagi kuliah! Bayangkan! /curhat/ sebenernya voodoo ga ada niatan update chapter dua, tapi jalan ceritanya lewat mulu pas voodoo belajar -_- jadilah jalan cerita seperti ini. kkk~

Ok, voodoo gamau banyak cingcongcongcing dulay. Mind to review, fav, and follow, please?

P.S : Don't be a siders, juseyo!

P.S.S : Jangan panggil voodoo 'thor' -_-)/

P.S.S.S : Kalo misalnya ini chapter terakhir, berarti kalian harus nunggu beberapa bulan sampe voodoo selesai ujian! Wkwkwk. Doain ya, biar voodoo bisa lolos dari salah satu beasiswa yang voodoo kirim ke beberapa negara;") karena, semakin banyak doa. Semakin manjur /katanya/ ㅋㅋㅋ ok!

P.S.S.S.S : Selamat berkeporia! ㅋㅋㅋ

**cute voodoo **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"**

"**Apa aku pernah kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga?"**

"**Maksudmu?"**

"**Aku rasa aku kehilangannya."**

**.**

**JiminxYoongi | boy x boy | chapter | other members appear!**

**Do not plagiarize**

**.**

**Why you don't use your imagination?**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Jungkook melebarkan kedua bola matanya, saat tahu siapa yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan lemah dan pelan. "Yoongi-Hyung?!" pekik Jungkook terkejut, melihat kakak sepupunya itu kini berdiri di teras rumah dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuh mungilnya yang basah karena terkena terpaan air hujan itu.

"Hyung, kau—"

Perkataan Jungkook terhenti, saat Yoongi segera memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dengan pelan. Suara tangisan lelaki itu tertutup oleh suara deras air hujan yang menerpa bumi. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan itu seakan-akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yoongi.

"Dia…" Yoongi terisak. "Aku…"

"Hyung," Jungkook membalas pelukan Yoongi lebih erat. "Ayo masuk, dan ceritakan semuanya padaku, ya?

.

.

Jimin memilih mengabaikan bunyi nyaring jam bekernya, dan kembali masuk ke dalam kukungan selimutnya. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini. hanya saja, ia tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Ia hanya ingin di rumah, berbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa semuanya terasa begitu berat baginya saat ini. Jimin merasa seperti ada beban yang begitu menumpuk dalam dirinya, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu beban apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jimin! Kau tidak kuliah, Sayang?" suara Ibunya mulai terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak, Eomma! Hari ini tidak ada kelas!" balas Jimin tak kalah keras.

Jimin menatap kenop pintu kamarnya, Ibunya berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya dari luar. Namun, Jimin ingat tadi malam ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Sayang, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau benar-benar tidak ada jam kuliah?"

Kedua tangan Jimin mengepal. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ibunya, karena telah berbohong pada wanita yang telah begitu menyayanginya. Berbohong memang hal sepele bagi beberapa orang, namun, bagi Jimin, berbohong terutama pada Ibunya adalah hal yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan saja, Eomma!" balas Jimin sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin sarapan segera turun ke bawah."

"Ne!"

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya menatap pintu kaca balkonnya yang masih tertutup oleh tirai lebar berwarna coklat pekat. "Min Yoongi." gumamnya. Jimin melangkah turun dari ranjangnya, dan beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya.

Mata Jimin semakin menyipit, saat ia membuka tirai lebar itu dan cahaya matahari langsung menyapa kedua penglihatannya. Ia mengerang kecil. Kakinya berjalan menuju balkon, dan memandangi semua bunga matahari yang Ibunya itu tanami.

"Min Yoongi." gumamnya lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali, ia mengucapkan nama itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tidur. Jimin menopang dagu, dan menatap bunga matahari yang mengikuti arah matahari berada.

Lamunannya buyar, saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Ia terpaksa harus kembali ke kamarnya, dan mengangkat panggilan dari Hoseok itu.

"**Jim, kau dimana?"**

"Aku di rumah, Jung. Hari ini aku tidak masuk."

"**Ada apa? Masih terpikir tentang lelaki kemarin?"**

Jimin terdiam.

"Tidak."

"**Lalu?"**

"Hanya saja, aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"**Oh, oke. Baiklah. Apa nanti sore—"**

"Tidak, tidak! Kalian berdua tidak perlu datang."

"**Siapa? Apa katamu? Datang? Maksudmu menjengukmu?"**

Jimin mengangguk kecil. Walaupun ia tahu, Hoseok tidak akan melihatnya.

"Ya."

"**Yang benar saja, bung! Siapa yang ingin menjengukmu memangnya, huh? Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa perlu aku menanyakan mengapa lelaki yang ada di taman itu berlari saat hujan kemarin."**

"Ti—Tidak perlu!"

Jimin menjawabnya begitu cepat.

"**Oke, oke, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu panik begitu, Jim."**

"Aku bukan panik, hanya saja…"

"**Hanya saja?"**

"Ti—Tidak. Aku tutup telponnya ya? Aku harus tidur kembali. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing."

"**Baiklah, semoga lekas sembuh."**

"Ya, terima kasih."

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atas tubuhnya. Nama yang sedari tadi dia rapalkan berkali-kali, begitu aneh dan membawanya ke dalam perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Tubuhnya kembali berdiri, dan berjalan menuju rak bukunya. Membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan sedikit kasar. Mencoba mencari halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Ia lupa menandainya ketika terakhir kali membaca novel tersebut.

Jimin berjalan menuju ranjangnya, mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan mulai membaca.

_**Apa yang harus aku katakan tentangnya?**_

_**Memikat?**_

_**Kurasa itu tidak cukup bagiku untuk menyebutnya seperti itu. Ia terlalu sempurna bagiku, memperlakukan dengan manis, memelukku ketika aku sedih, bernyanyi untukku ketika kami hanya berdua. Karena kami selalu berdua, karena tidak akan ada orang lain yang menganggu kami, ia selalu memelukku saat tidur, memberikanku ciuman kecil yang manis. Membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya bahagia.**_

_**Dan ia memberikan lebih dari sekedar kata bahagia.**_

_**Ia selalu berjanji padaku jika dia akan selalu bersamaku.**_

_**Dia akan selalu bernyanyi untukku,**_

_**Dia akan selalu memelukku ketika aku bersedih,**_

_**Dia akan selalu datang menyembuhkan kesendirianku saat aku kesepian,**_

_**Dan ia juga berjanji, jika tidak akan ada yang lain untuk menjadi penyegarnya selain diriku.**_

_**Dia PeterPanku, yang selalu mengajakku ke berbagai khayalan indah dan menyenangkan.**_

_**Dia penenangku,**_

_**Obatku,**_

_**Matahariku,**_

_**Senyumku,**_

_**Nafasku,**_

_**Tubuhku,**_

_**Ragaku.**_

_**Jika ia menghilang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

_**Jika ia melanggar semua janji manisnya, apa yang harus aku katakan?**_

_**Karena bagiku, semua janji manis yang ia berikan padaku begitu berharga. Seperti seorang anak yang selalu mendambakan untuk mendapat sekaleng penuh cokelat manis. Dan ia…**_

_**Lebih berharga dari itu.**_

Degup jantung Jimin kembali tidak beraturan. Ia menutup novel itu, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Eomma…Ya, Eomma…Aku harus bertanya padanya." Ucap Jimin dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Entah mengapa, semua udara semua tersedot keluar dan dirinya begitu merasakan sesak ketika ia merasakan seperti ada asap yang begitu tebal menggantikan semua oksigen yang seharusnya mengisi paru-parunya.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, menuruni anak tangga rumhanya satu persatu. "Eomma…" panggilnya pelan.

Nyonya Park yang merasa mendengar dirinya dipanggil oleh suara anaknya, segera menoleh ke arah tangga dimana Jimin berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. "Astaga, Jimin! Kau kenapa?!" pekik Nyonya Park dengan panik. Ia segera membantu Jimin untuk berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan berbaring di sofa berbahan beludru mahal di rumahnya itu.

"Astaga, Sayang. Wajahmu pucat sekali," ucap Nyonya Park dengan panik. Namun ia terus berusaha untuk meredam semua kepanikannya itu. Ia mengusap wajah Jimin yang begitu berkeringat. "Sebentar, akan Eomma ambilkan air minum untukmu, ya?"

Baru saja wanita paruh baya itu akan beranjak dari sana, Jimin menahan pergelangan tangan Ibunya. "Eomma…Ada yang ingin aku…"

"Jimin!"

Dan semua pandangan menjadi gelap.

.

"_**Jimin, hai Jimin!"**_

_**Jimin membuka kedua kelopak matanya, saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya begitu bersemangat. Ketika membuka matanya, ia sadar jika ia bukan di kamarnya. Ia sedang berbaring di atas rumput hijau segar, bertudungkan pohon ek tua yang besar dan rindang.**_

"_**Jimin! Ayo main!"**_

_**Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, dan menyandarkan di batang pohon ek yang besar dan kokoh itu. Pandangannya sedikit buram, ketika melihat ke arah depan. Mencoba untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya begitu bersamangat. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap kedua matanya, agar pandangannya semakin jelas.**_

"_**Jimin, ayo main lagi!"**_

_**Suara tawa yang merdu memenuhi gendang telinga Jimin. Kini pandangannya sudah sangat jelas. Ia dapat melihat, jika yang memanggilnya adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih. Tangan lelaki itu melambai padanya, mengajaknya untuk bermain.**_

_**Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu menatap ke sekeliling. Ia pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya.**_

"_**Jimin, ayo!"**_

"_**Yoongi-Hyung?"**_

.

"Jim, Jimin, Sayang, bangunlah."

Kedua pipinya ditepuk dengan pelan, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Ia membuka matanya, dan wajah ibunya yang menjadi pandangan pertama yang ia lihat.

"Eomma,"

"Oh, astaga, Jimin akhirnya kau sadar." Ibunya tiba-tiba saja segera memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Akan Eomma ambilkan teh hangat dulu, kau berbaringlah dulu."

"Tidak, Eomma." Wanita itu kembali menahan langkahnya, saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Jimin. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Sesuatu?"

Jimin mengangguk. Nyonya Park membantu Jimin untuk duduk. Seketika rasa pening menghantam kepalanya untuk beberapa saat, sampai rasa pening itu hilang.

"Eomma, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dan aku mohon kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Akan Eomma pastikan hal itu."

"Eomma, apa mengenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Min Yoongi?" Jimin melihat perubahan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu jelas di wajah ibunya. "Eomma."

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya lagi, Jimin?" nada suara yang wanita itu cetuskan begitu dingin dan menusuk. Jimin tidak pernah tahu jika ibunya yang begitu lembut, sabar dan penyayang dapat berkata dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Jadi…Eomma mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak, Jimin! Eomma tidak mengenalnya!" suara Nyonya Kim meninggi, dan kini justru membentak Jimin.

"Eomma…"

Wanita paruh baya itu menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Aku…Aku tidak mengenalnya. Jangan pernah tanyakan hal yang tidak pernah aku ketahui. Aku membenci itu."

"Aku lebih membenci tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak aku ketahui." Jimin membalasnya dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar dan menusuk.

Nyonya Kim memandang Jimin dengan tegas, namun perlahan pandangannya melembut. Ia mengusap wajah Jimin dengan begitu lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. Ia menyibakkan rambut Jimin yang jatuh ke dahi lelaki itu, dan mengusap sisi kiri dari kening Jimin, lalu bagian alis mata sebelah kanan milik Jimin.

"Eomma, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Nyonya Kim menangis begitu saja, dan membawa Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis begitu pilu, membuat Jimin merasa begitu bersalah pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Jimin, tidak ada seorang wanita yang sudah mengandung, melahirkan, dan merawat anaknya yang dikandung selama sembilan bulan, akan merelakan anaknya begitu saja. Tidak ada, Jim."

.

.

TBC

.

.

BUAHAHAHA /TAWA SETAN/ SIAPA YANG NUNGGUIN INI FF BULUK KUADRAT UPDATE? SIAPA COBA? ANGKAT KAKINYA! YOYOYO!

BERNIAT UNTUK TIDAK UPDATE, NAMUN JUSTRU UPDATE KARENA IDE-IDE YANG BERKELIARAN TIDAK KARUAN DI OTAK SAYA PAS LAGI MENGERJAKAN TO MAUPUN SEDANG LES PRIVATE. BUAHAHA MAAFKANLAH SAYA YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN INGIN HIATUS UNTUK UN, PADAHAL BENTAR LAGI UDAH MAU UN ;_; /NANGIS UNYU/ TETAP DOAKAN VOODOO YAAA (;_;)

OKE, MUNGKIN KALIAN PIKIR INI CERITA MAKIN GA JELAS, TAPI BEGITULAH ADANYA, SEPERTI VOODOO YANG KEREN INI. SILAHKAN MENEBAK ALUR CERITA SELANJUTNYA CHINGUDEUL - )/

OKEFIX! VOODOO TETEP BUTUH FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW DARI KALIAN SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA! DARIPADA SAYA BANYAK BACOT DAN MAKIN GAJELAS. SAYA SUDAHI SAJA PESAN-PESAN KEREN INI. BUBAY'^')7

P.S. : Sorry kalo mata sakit gegara capslock jebol ._.

P.S.S. : Bisa PM-PM kalo mau kenalan sama voodoo /kedip unyu/

P.S.S.S. : Psst! Jangan bilang-bilang ya, voodoo sebel deh sama PHYLINDAN UNNIE yang bilang voodoo anak liar, padahal vooodoo anak baik-baik gini! Sumpah!

P.S.S.S.S. : Selamat berkeporia! Kkkkkkkkk~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"**Apa mencari sesuatu yang hilang itu begitu sulit?"**

"**Tidak semuanya. Tergantung apa yang hilang, dan dimana hilangnya."**

"**Bagaimana jika yang hilang itu rasa percaya orang pada diri kita?"**

"**Itu…Benar-benar sulit."**

**.**

**Jimin x Yoongi | boy x boy | chapter | other members appear!**

**.**

**a/n : Kalo kalian sadar, sebenarnya percakapan yang ada di atas itu, semuanya saling berkaitan satu sama lain di setiap chapternya lho~ kkk~. Dan maafkan voodoo kalo misalnya jalan ceritanya makin enggak banget:")**

**.**

**Do not plagiarize**

**.**

**Why you don't use your imagination?**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Eomma, jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa Min Yoongi itu sebenarnya?" tanya Jimin dengan emosinya yang tertahan. Ia menatap ibunya yang sudah menangis kembali.

"Kenapa kau masih saja dapat mengingat anak pembawa bencana sepertinya, hah?! Eomma tidak ingin kau mengingatnya lebih jauh! Cukup, Park Jimin. Jangan tanyakan apapun lagi tentangnya."

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, walaupun kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. "Baik, jika itu mau Eomma. Aku yang akan mencari tahu sendiri tentang siapa itu Min Yoongi." Jimin berlari naik ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Menimbulkan suara berdebam yang kasar.

Nyonya Park yang tersentak karena suara bantingan pintu itu, kembali menangis. "Jimin, tidak, Sayang. Eomma hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu…"

.

.

"Hyung, Yoongi-Hyung."

Yoongi yang sedang melipat kertas origami berwarna-warni menjadi berbagai macam bentuk, menyahut dari dalam. "Masuklah."

Suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi dengan baki kecil berisi dua mangkuk keramik berukuran sedang yang mengepulkan asap dari makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum lebar, pada Yoongi yang kini menatapnya. "Kau memasak?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, dan segera masuk. "Cobalah, Hyung. Ini resepku yang lainnya."

Yoongi menatap mangkuk berisi sup krim dengan taburan seledri, wortel yang dipotong tipis-tipis dan saus. "Hanya ini isi dari supnya?"

"Tidak." Jungkook memberikan sendok ke Yoongi dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Irisan daging, sosis, parutan halus keju dan beberapa bahan lainnya ada di dalam supnya jika kau mengaduknya, Hyung." Jelas Jungkook.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur, memiliki adik sepupu seperti Jungkook yang selalu menemani dan merawatnya dengan begitu sabar. Ia mulai mengaduk sup krim itu, dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan antusias.

Dengan sengaja Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat lelaki bergigi kelinci itu melengkungkan garis bibinya ke bawah. "Tidak enak? Apa aku gagal lagi?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Tidak, ini benar-benar enak, sungguh."

"Hyung! Kau menyebalkan!"

Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan suara tawanya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dengann mulut yang asyik mengunyah makanan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh ya, Hyung." Jungkook meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong, dan terus menatap ke arah luar kamar Yoongi dari pintu kaca balkon yang lebar itu. "Tadi, saat kau tidur, Samchon menelpon kesini. Ia bertanya lagi, apa kau—"

"Belum." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku belum siap,"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya, mengerti pasti akan kembali menerima jawaban yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun lewat. "Ya, benar. Kau pasti belum siap, Hyung. Jadi, aku menjawab memang belum siap."

"Terima kasih, sudah menjawab sesuai permintaanku."

"Hyung, sebenarnya…ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja." Yoongi kembali melipat-lipat kertas origami miliknya yang sebelumnya terbengkalai begitu saja. "Aku pasti aku menjawabnya."

"Hyung, sebenarnya…sampai kapan kau akan siap?"

.

.

Taehyung menatap langit malam yang kosong tanpa hiasan langit seperti bintang sedikitpun. Hanya ada bulan yang menggantung di tengah langit malam yang gelap. Pandangannya menatap dengan lekat bulan yang mengambang di antara lautan langit malam.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, dan terus menatap bulan dengan pandangan sendu. Earphone yang menyumpal di kedua telinganya, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang sudah ia susun menjadi sebuah playlist khusus di ponselnya.

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian siang tadi saat di kantin kampusnya.

_Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk bersama untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang tugas mereka. Jimin sebenarnya juga harus ikut duduk bersama mereka, namun Jimin harus segera pergi karena ibunya sudah menelpon dengan alasan urusan genting._

_Keduanya diam, dan mengerjakan bagian mereka masing-masing ketika pembagian tugas sudah ditentukan. Hoseok tidak ingin terlalu banyak mendekat atau menyentuh Taehyung, karena dia tahu, kapan saja seorang Kim Seokjin, kekasih Taehyung bisa datang ke kantin dan menghajarnya karena menuduh terlalu dekat dengann Taehyung, walaupun faktanya seharusnya itu bisa diwajarkan mengingat mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama._

"_Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat menghindariku," ucap Taehyung pelan membuka pembicaraan. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan keyboard laptop miliknya._

_Hoseok yang sedang menulis, menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, sebelum menjawab. "Tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."_

"_Benarkah? Tapi akhir-akhir ini, hanya Jimin saja yang menghubungiku."_

"_Kau sudah punya kekasih, Taehyung-ah. Aku pikir, hubungan kita yang terlalu dekat justru bisa merusak hubunganmu dengan Seokjin-Hyung."_

"_Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."_

"_Seokjin-Hyung mungkin iya."_

_Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. "Aku—"_

"_Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Menyukai seseorang. Dia junior kita. Aku menyukainya karena senyumnya yang manis dan sangat ramah pada semua orang."_

"_Apa kau pikir aku tidak ramah dengan senyumanku?"_

_Hoseok benar-benar berhenti menulis, dan menatap Taehyung. Ia tersenyum manis. "Dan karena itu Seokjin-Hyung beruntung sudah mendapatkanmu."_

Taehyung menangis. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. "Bodoh…" ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar dan memukuli kepalanya dengan tangannya. "Bodoh! Kenapa menangis?! Bodoh!" air matanya semakin keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang bening.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis. Ia mungkin bodoh dan memang benar-benar bodoh. Ia sudah menyukai Hoseok sejak lama dan itu menjadi rahasia kecilnya, tidak ada siapapun yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri dan teman-teman bisunya yang ada di kamarnya.

"Hoseok bodoh!" makinya di sela isak tangisnya. Ia menangis semakin keras dengan alunan musik yang semakin menambah sakit hatinya. "Jika tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak pernah menyukaimu!"

.

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang besar miliknya. Ia tahu, hari ini ia sudah berbohong pada Taehyung. Kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak sedang menyukai siapapun, walaupun memang ada seorang junior yang menarik perhatiannya. Semua itu karena Kim Taehyung. Seorang Jung Hoseok masih terus berputar, berotasi di sekitar seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Ini terlalu menyedihkan." Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan membiarkan semua peristiwa-peristiwa manis bersama sahabatnya itu terputar di dalam rekaman memorinya. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin itu saja yang terjadi. Ia berharap, jika ia membuka mata, semua masalah hilang begitu saja.

.

.

Jimin sudah berjanji dengan Hoseok, jika mereka akan berlatih skateboard, dan tanpa Taehyung lagi. Keduanya berjalan memasuki taman, dimana tempat biasa mereka berlatih. Satu yang berbeda disana. Tidak ada seorang lelaki manis yang duduk di bawah pohon ek tua, atau ayunan.

Jimin menghela nafas kecewa, dan itu semua membuat perhatian Hoseok tertuju padanya. "Ada apa? Kau mencarinya?"

"Entahlah," Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di atas area latihan beralaskan skateboard mahalnya. Hoseok mengikutinya, dan menatap ke tempat dimana lelaki manis berkulit pucat itu biasa duduk.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak ada disana."

"Benarkah?" respon Jimin dengan begitu cepat. Ia menatap Hoseok meminta penjelasan, jika lelaki itu tidak benar-benar berbohong. "Kau—"

"Sungguh, Jim. Aku tidak berbohong, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak ada disana. Ini begitu aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ya, terutama setelah kejadian hujan waktu itu."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai, Hoseok melanjutkannya kembali.

"Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak." Jimin berbohong dengan begitu pandai. Walaupun kenyataannya, lelaki itu memberitahukan namanya. "Ia tidak berkata apa-apa padaku."

Hoseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Hei, besok hari Sabtu, sudah lama kau tidak menginap di rumahku. Mau menginap?" tawar Hoseok.

Jimin memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Ia segera saja mengangguk tanpa berpikir. "Setuju! Benar sekali, aku sudah lama tidak bermain ke rumahmu."

"Jim,"

"Ya?"

"Apa perlu kita mengajak Taehyung juga?"

.

Jimin dan Hoseok berdiri di depan pagar rumah Hoseok, dan ikut mengantarkan kepergian Seokjin yang baru saja mengantarkan Taehyung sampai ke rumah Hoseok. Taehyung hanya menyapa seadanya, sebelum Hoseok mengajak keduanya masuk.

Jimin yang berada di antara keduanya, merasa ada hal yang aneh terjadi di antara dua sahabatnya tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan mundur. Membuat dua orang lainnya ikut menghentikan langkah mereka lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Ada apa?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Jimin menatap keduanya dengan pandangan penuh curiga. "Oke. Aku ingatkan disini. Aku ingin bersenang-senang disini, bersama kalian dua sahabat terbaikku."

Keduanya merasa tersindir oleh perkataan Jimin. Taehyung segera saja tertawa lebar, dan merangkul Hoseok untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Jim, lihatlah, kami baik-baik saja."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Masih menatap lekat keduanya dengan manik mata curiga. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jim, ayolah, kami benar-benar baik-baik saja, bung!" Hoseok membalas rangkulan Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Jimin kembali melangkah, namun kini mengekori keduanya. Jimin tahu, ada yang tidak beres dari keduanya. Ia menatap keduanya, yang kini justru saling tertawa dan bercanda. "Aku tidak mengerti," desisnya.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama, menonton film bersama, bermain games bersama -hingga Hana-Nuna, kakak perempuan Hoseok yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan mereka memukul keras pintu kamar Hoseok untuk memberi peringatan jika mereka bertiga terlalu berisik-, dan kini setelah cukup lelah bermain, ketiganya berbaring di atas ranjang milik Hoseok yang besar dan cukup menampung ketiganya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, namun Jimin bangun karena merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering dan gatal. Ia pikir, dengan minum segelas air, tenggorokannya akan jauh lebih baik.

Dengan perlahan, ia bangun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar Hoseok perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun karena tidak berniat untuk membangunkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga, menuju dapur, dan ia sadar jika lampu ruang tengah masih menyala.

Ia mengintip, dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan laptop miliknya duduk disana, dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius, dan sesekali bunyi keyboard laptop yang ditekan dengan begitu cepat. Jung Hana.

Jimin memilih untuk melakukan niatan pertamanya untuk meminum segelas air. Ketika ia meletakkan gelas bekas miliknya ke wastafel pencuci piring, ia ingat sesuatu. Ia harus menanyakan sesuatu dengan Hana.

"Nuna…"

Suara panggilan Jimin membuyarkan Hana, dan membuat gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik di laptop miliknya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya, Jimin? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jimin berjalan mendekat ke arah Hana. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya, berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Jimin berdengung sebentar. "Tentang sebuah novel sebenarnya."

Wajah Hana berbinar begitu bersemangat, mendengar kata 'novel' dari mulut Jimin. Seakan-akan, novel adalah sesuatu yang begitu berharga baginya. "Ya, silahkan saja."

"Hoseok memberitahuku beberapa waktu yang lalu, jika Nuna yang menjadi penulis dari novel berjudul _Sweet Promises_, ya? Novel yang hanya dicetak tiga belas ekslempar itu."

Hana mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku yang menjadi penulisnya."

"Lalu kenapa bukan nama Hana-Nuna yang ada disana? Justru disana tertulis 'Min'."

Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil. "Aku yang menginginkannya. Lagipula, tugasku hanya membantunya untuk menulis. Aku tidak mengeluarkan ide apapun, semua yang tertulis disana adalah hasil dari pemikirannya. Ide dirinya sendiri."

"Aku sudah membacanya,"

"Sudah selesai?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, hmm?"

"Tentang sang pengarang. Dia lelaki bukan?"

Hana terkejut, kedua bolamatanya melebar. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hana dengan aneh.

"Apa dia berkulit pucat?"

"Ya. Dia memang putih, dan terlampau…pucat."

"Apa nama lengkapnya Min Yoongi?"

"Maaf, Jim." Hana meminum kopi dari cangkir bercorak yang ada di dekat gadis itu. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu soal itu." matanya bergerak menghindari pandangan mata Jimin yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Nuna…"

"_Sorry_." Jawabnya cepat, matanya masih memandang ke arah lain, dan Jimin tahu ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Jim—"

"Ini menyangkut semua tentang masalaluku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Akan aku jelaskan, jika semuanya sudah terkuak nantinya. Kau tahu, Nuna? Bahkan aku sendiripun tidak mengerti bagaimana dulunya aku!" Jimin mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Dari dulu, hingga sekarang kau masih tetap sama, Jim." Jawab Hana dengan senyum manisnya. "Tidak ada yang berbeda darimu sebelumnya hingga saat ini. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kau sebelum pergi ke Amerika dan kembali lagi kesini."

"Nuna," Jimin mengucap lirih. "Perkataan Eomma membuat semuanya terasa begitu mencurigakan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku sebelum pergi ke Amerika, aku tidak mengerti."

Hana tidak mengerti, mengapa perasaannya ikut terbawa saat ini. Ia merasakan, jika lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu memang sedang berada dalam fase frustasi dan bingung luar biasa. "Baiklah," Hana menghela nafas pendek. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?!" Jimin hampir saja memekik kencang, karena terlampau senang. Dan ia ingat, jika ini bukan rumahnya. Ia berdeham pelan. "Oh, Nuna. Terimakasih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berterimakasih?"

"Akan aku pikirkan untuk itu." Hana tersenyum tipis, dan Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Tapi sebelumnya, bacalah novel itu hingga selesai. Kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Baik!" jawab Jimin dengan begitu antusias. "Terimakasih, Nuna. Selamat dinihari." Jimin tertawa kecil. Baru saja ia melangkah dari sana, suara Hana kembali menahannya.

"Bacalah dengan baik-baik dan pahami. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dan...jangan kecewa jika hasilnya bukan seperti apa yang kau harapkan, Jim."

.

.

Taehyung harus segera pergi dari rumah Hoseok, karena ia sudah dihubungi oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Lagi, Seokjin yang menjemput lelaki itu tepat di depan rumah Hoseok.

"Bye! Sampai bertemu di kampus!" Taehyung berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, melalui kaca jendela mobil Seokjin yang ia turunkan.

"Bye!" balas keduanya dengan juga melambaikan tangan. Setelah mobil Seokjin hilang di ujung jalan, Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jimin meliriknya kecil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?" Jimin merangkul erat Hoseok. "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memikirkan hal yang membuat pikiranmu suram, bung."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, Jim. Sungguh." Hoseok memaksakan senyumnya. Mencoba mengelabui Jimin. "Bukankah aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halaman depan rumah Hoseok, untuk sekedar duduk di teras depan sembari menikmati suasana pagi. "Kau tahu dimana kau bisa bercerita, Hoseok-ah."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Hoseok. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana." Sambung lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana dengan intinya?"

"Intinya?" Hoseok berdengung sebentar. "Aku sedang berusaha menjauhkan diriku dari Taehyung."

"Kurasa lebih tepatnya perasaanmu."

"Yeah, semacam itu." Hoseok menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Jim. Bagian yang tersulit adalah dia selalu berada di sekitarku."

.

.

Kedua mata lelaki itu menatap bangunan sederhana namun terlihat elegan yang ada di depannya itu. Ia mengeratkan sweater yang ia kenakan, untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari terpaan angin pagi yang cukup dingin. Giginya sedikit bergemeretuk menahan angin dingin yang menyapa.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis menatap bangunan itu. Matanya memancarkan kesenangan tersendiri, yang mungkin saja hanya dirinya saja yang dapat mengerti, dimana letak kesenangan menatap bangunan itu bagi dirinya.

"Seandainya kau tahu…"

Kedua kelopak mata itu sedikit berair, atau mungkin sudah menahan air mata. Sekali berkedip, air yang sudah menggenang itu akan meluncur ke kedua belah pipinya.

"_I miss you_," matanya mengedip, dan air mata meluncur jatuh begitu saja. "_Do you_?"

.

.

TBC.

Mungkin kalian bakalan nanya, "Ini ff aneh banget sih, kok pairnya MinYoon, eksistensinya si Yoongi dikit amat." Jika ya, aku bener-bener minta maaf banget, karena setiap author punya jalan cerita dan pemikirannya masing-masing untuk menyampaikan sebuah jalan cerita. Jadi, kalian harus sedikit bersabar buat ngeliat kelanjutannya mengenai eksistensinya si Min Yoongi ini, ok? Kalo gamau sih juga gapapa ;"""). Oh ya, voodoo mau bikin kuis nih /ceileh berasa yang baca+review ffnya banyak aja/ yaah, berhubung karena aku bingung buat nama chara yang aku butuhin dan kebetulan yang aku butuhin itu cewe…jadi, kali aja kalian tertarik gitchu yaa~ tulis aja nama korea kalian di bawah komen+jawaban kalian. Ok? Ga tertarik juga gapapa sih._. Kalo voodoo sih bakalan ikut /preet/ biar berasa kaya ikut dalam ffnya gitchu dewh~ oke, kalo kalian tertarik silahkan jawab :

Q1 : Taehyung bakal jadian sama Seokjin atau Hoseok?  
>Q2 : Jimin bakalan bener-bener ketemu sama si Yoongi kira-kira dimana dan lagi ngapain, dan prediksi kalian di chapter berapa?<br>Q3 : Yang dimaksud dengan kata 'siap' di atas percakapan antara Yoongi sama Jungkook itu merujuk kemana?

Ok, terserah sih bakal mau jawab apa enggak hehehe:") I still need your review, guys. Mungkin kalian ga pengen tau atau semacemnya, tapi review itu bener-bener pendorong banget loh buat seorang author, jangan cuma fav and follow aja ya :") apalagi kalo dibikinnya ditengah-tengah kesibukan lagi ulangan gini. Oksip, saya terlalu banyak curhat sepertinya. REVIEW JUSEYO~


End file.
